boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
Join in with some bouncing Boohbah jumping, and try to scrunch up small and stretch out big. In Storyworld, Mr Man and Grandmamma are busy bursting bubbles. But can they pop them all or will they need a helping hand? Trivia * At 1 point when Mr Man pushes the pedal of the bubble blower and when a bubble comes out, it makes the same sound as the doors from the Tubbytronic Superdome in Teletubbies. * This is the 1st episode with Australia & China as the 2 country intro, the "Jump with the Bouncing Boohbahs" warm-up, and the "Scrunching and Stretching" dance. * The "Somebody's Coming" music doesn't play at all for any of the Storypeople coming. * Grandmamma and Mr Man play with bubbles in Storyworld, but the Boohzone is actually formed with bubbles, except they don't pop. * The bubbles inside the bubble machine are made of clear plastic balls and pink liquid, whilst the pink bubbles that come out are animated. * This is the 2nd (known) episode to have the extra dances Run Around/Loopy Leaping, the 1st was Windows (Big Windows) * When the extending hand pops up, instead of saying It's an extending hand, the narrator just says An extending hand. * In the Present Giving, after the kids put the present in the center, the Background Music doesn't play when the kids blow on the present. This also happens in Settee and Cushions & Big Comb. Quotes: It's a bubble machine. Somebody's coming. It's Little Dog Fido. Off he goes! Ooh, it's Mr Man. And Grandmamma. Grandmamma is blowing a bubble. Mr. Man is blowing a bubble. Grandmamma's blowing lots of bubbles. Grandmamma cannot reach the bubble. Mr. Man cannot reach the bubble. An extending hand. Mr. Man's blowing some more bubbles. Goodbye. Notes * 2 or 3 Intro: Australia & China (Austraila, Jamaica and Spain in US Version) * Warm-Up: Jump with the Bouncing Boohbahs * Storypeople: Grandmamma, Mr Man and Little Dog Fido * Boohbah Dance: Scrunching and Stretching * Extra Dances: Run around & Loopy Leaping Cast * Emma Insley as Humbah * Alex Poulter as Zumbah * Cal Jaggers as Zing Zing Zingbah * Phil Hayes as Jumbah * Laura Pero as Jingbah * Linda Kerr-Scott as Grandmamma * Mark Ramsey as Mr Man * Dash as Little Dog Fido * Chris Langham as Storyworld Narrator Category:Episodes Category:Boohbah Episodes Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Gone are the High Bubble Category:Boohbah: Duveltje in een Doosje Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Boohbah: Bubbles Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Scrunching and stretching Category:Jump With The Bouncing Boohbahs Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Spain Category:泡泡宝宝: 起玩跷跷板 Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:Australia Category:North America Category:Europe Category:Episodes with China Category:Asia Category:Australia & China (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Season 1 Category:Present Giving Episode Category:Run around & Loopy Leaping